Dunga
Dunga (ドゥンガ Dunga) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force. He is a member of the Saint Shields. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Vortex Ape. Appearance Dunga is a tall tan muscular young man with blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a slighty different version of the male Saint Shields uniform; his shirt is torn at the sleeve part and instead of shorts, he wears pants. He also wears a grey bandana on his head. Personality Dunga is the muscle of the Saint Shields. His strength is rivaled only by his temper. He uses his fury and anger during fights to provide maximum power for his beyblade. However, once he loses his mind, he can be easily defeated. In fact, like all the other Saint Shields, he intends on stealing all the holy beasts in order to take them back to the village they grew up in. They believe only they can possess those spirits and that any other owner is unworthy of the holy beasts. Plot History The village that he, Ozuma, Mariam and Joseph come from believe that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Beyblade: V-Force Dunga first appeared at Kai's all-boy prep school, where he attacked it, causing Kai to come out and check what the commotion was. Although Kai announced that he did not blade anymore, Dunga insisted on his mission. When Wyatt followed Kai to his apartment, the Saint Shields member spied on the two of them and partially destroyed the room they were in. Dunga then sent a challenge note which Wyatt read first. He was disappointed when Wyatt instead of his real opponent, yet he decided to finish him anyway. This made Kai react and, after saving Wyatt from his fall off the rooftop, he faced Dunga and they tied after a fierce battle. A few days later though, Dunga came back to challenge Kai again. He was met with his classmate instead, now owning Cyber Dranzer. Dunga battled hard but was defeated. Dunga also goes after Ray and seals his Bit-Beast, Driger, in a rock. As soon as Ozuma made the decision that Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max were good enough to possess their Bit-Beasts, he too forgot their previous mission and instead focused on protecting them from Psykick and other enemies. Many days and weeks have passed and the Saint Shields make it to the final rounds of the World Championships. There they hope for a revenge against the Blade Breakers. After the opening ceremony, an hour later, the opening fight between Team Zagart and the Saint Shields starts. First, Gordo and Dunga compete against each other. However, Gordo has no particular problems defeating Dunga. The second match between Ozuma and Zeo also ends in a victory for Team Zagart. Thus divide the Saint Shields in the tournament. Beyblade Vortex Ape was initially invisible in the match against Kai. But in Beyblade-V Force in episode 16, " Old Friend of Bad Days, " Dunga made his bit-beast visible for the first time. He fought against Wyatt from the Psykicks there, during which fight Wyatt's Bit-Beast Cyber Dranzer pulled Dunga's power and used it for himself. Beybattles Relationships Ozuma Ozuma is Dunga's teammate. Ozuma helps him to stay cool during a beybattle, and not lose his temper easy. They're often seen together. Mariam Mariam is Dunga's teammate. She sometimes teased him when he gets upset about losing a beybattle. Joseph Joseph is Dunga's teammate. Joseph also helps him to keep his cool during a beybattle. Kai Hitwatari Kai is Dunga's rival. Quotes * How's it going, Kai? * Driger's ours now fair and square! * Nothing can stand against my enhanced Vortex Ape! * Do some damage, Vortex Ape! * We'll be back to take them away and we'll show no mercy next time! * I'm the toughest beyblader around. And if any of you think different, I'll prove it to you in the beystadium now! * You got lucky yesterday, but you won't be so lucky when it comes time for our match. I'm gonna enjoyed shredding your blade to pieces! * We meet again! Long time, No see! * I never get angry! * I'm Dunga. Come on, let's play. And I guaranteed that I'm gonna defeat you this time. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Dunga, see Dunga/Gallery. Trivia *Dunga means peace. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters